


Snow

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Estaba seguro de que nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Y sé que el beso fue un desastre; porque nos reímos un montón antes de poder casi ahogarnos por culpa de nuestros labios. Y era hermoso coincidir; y tener conciencia de algo que jamás me pregunté; descubrir mi mundo entero en los brazos de Suga, sin siquiera estarlo buscando. Era hermoso estar enamorado de él.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo escuchar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFNTOWy48wc

La casa de Suga era gigante, hermosa y luminosa. Tenía un patio enorme, rodeado de jazmines olorosos, rosales delicados, y árboles frutales; que regalaban la más fresca de las sombras en verano. Los salones de la casa eran fríos en general, y yo siempre sentía que tenían una atmósfera especial; como si todo brillara y fuera fresco y agradable. Su madre siempre nos recibía luego de las prácticas de vacaciones con trozos de sandía, y bebidas de ramune muy frías, con vasos rellenos hasta el tope de hielo frappe, adornado con fresas y duraznos en almíbar.

Suga, daba la misma impresión que su casa. Era refrescante, luminoso, y tenía esa apariencia de frío constante; quizás por lo invernal que lucían sus características físicas para cualquiera que lo observara por más de un segundo. Sus mejillas y nariz se sonrojaban con facilidad; y la piel blanquísima y perfecta siempre dejaba traslucir las venas verde azuladas en sus muñecas. El cabello plateado lo hacía aún más irreal, como si fuese un personaje salido de un cuento navideño para niños. Era tan extraño que luciera así, a pesar de haber nacido en primavera. Pero creo que la esencia de las flores y el romanticismo innato de la estación que lo vio llegar al mundo estaba anclado en su ADN de una forma extraña; quizás clavado en su memoria como un recordatorio constante de que debía ser dulce y amable con todos. Y la forma natural en que coqueteaba evocaba a las rosas cuando recién abren su vestido coloreado, abriéndose paso, rasgando el botón verde que las envuelve, con infinita suavidad y lentitud. Cautivante.

Yo era una constante en su casa, casi durante todo el verano. Y así lo recuerdo siempre. Con los mechones plateados bañados por la luz naranja del atardecer característico de julio; cobijados por una noche que siempre llegaba tarde, y me hacía pensar que los días a su lado jamás tendrían fin. La sonrisa blanca y de ojos chinitos permanente en su rostro, y el lunar. El único punto de oscuridad en su existencia clara, aparte de sus pupilas dilatadas cuando algo le emocionaba. Suga.

Mi casa era todo lo contrario a la de él. Apta y perfecta para el invierno. Era grande, porque mis padres eran conscientes de cuántos hijos deseaban tener. La calefacción era magnífica, y el salón principal de la casa tenía una pequeña chimenea que encendíamos en las frías tardes de invierno. El patio no destacaba mucho, porque mi mamá lo usaba más de huerto que como jardín en sí; entonces estaba lleno de hierbas aromáticas, plantas de jengibre y árboles de yuja. Suga amaba el florecimiento de estos en la primavera; el olor cítrico y dulzón parecido al del azahar de los naranjos le daba la señal exacta para comenzar a pedir por el té de yuja que preparaba mi madre anualmente.

Si yo era un invitado constante en casa de Suga durante el verano; él era un ente permanente en mi casa durante el invierno. Las reuniones de estudio, y las noches de películas durante diciembre eran siempre en mi casa. Porque Suga decía que no había lugar más cálido que mi hogar. Aunque estoy convencido de que más que el calor, Suga disfrutaba estar en casa por el chocolate caliente que nos daba mi padre, y las múltiples formas que maquinaba junto con Ayami para burlarse de mí y hacerme enojar.

Con el paso de los años, las celebraciones fueron cambiando; y la navidad comenzó a tomar ese tinte agridulce característico de Japón. Mis padres se iban de paseo fuera de la ciudad junto con mis hermanos; y, conscientes de que casi todos los años pasaba la nochebuena con los chicos del club, me dejaban uno o dos días solo en casa con la esperanza de que saliera a pasar la romántica época navideña con alguna pareja.

Pero era siempre igual. La comida con los revoltosos del club, y el intercambio de regalos. Tenía que admitir que me gustaba mucho la navidad tranquila y con amigos; la cena deliciosa y desastrosa cocinada por nosotros mismos, junto con los regalos mal elegidos y burlones que nos hacíamos. La disfrutaba de verdad. Pero recuerdo que, en tercero, me invadió un sentimiento repentino de tristeza mientras cenábamos en la sala del club.

Nunca supe si fue porque Asahi ni siquiera rezongó cuando le pedimos que se vistiera como Jesús; si fue porque Noya me regaló uno de los obsequios más perfectos que he recibido en la vida, o porque el pavo que nos llevó Ukai estaba completamente delicioso. Creo que fue porque sabía inconscientemente, que era mi última navidad con ellos; con los revoltosos de siempre y las mánagers dulces e infinitamente pacientes; la última navidad con Takeda y su poesía dulce, con Ukai y su orgullo por el club que no sabía disimular. La última nochebuena con Asahi y sus regalos cursis. La última nochebuena con Suga. La última.

Suga lo notó. Siempre fui un libro abierto para él, y me sonrió compasivo antes de partir rumbo a casa. No pude negarme cuando me pidió que pasáramos nochebuena juntos, y tampoco pudo hacerme más feliz cuando lo preguntó.

Estaba oscuro, y los copos de nieve caían silenciosos sobre la hierba verde de los jardines. A Suga se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de preparar té de yuja a esa hora de la noche, y nada más llegar a casa, salió con un canasto rumbo a los árboles para colectar la fruta aromática.

Limpiamos bien la fruta, y la cortamos en gajos delgados. Suga se comía las semillas, porque le gustaba el sabor amargo y picante que estas tenían. Yo lo detestaba. Hicimos un desastre tratando de abrir un saco de azúcar que se negaba a cooperar para la receta, y Suga se atiborró de miel antes de agregársela al té. La metimos en frascos, y la etiquetamos con fecha. Los frascos estaban especialmente hechos para él, así que le prometí que el año entrante los tendría para sí.

—¿Podemos abrir uno del año anterior para beber ahora? —preguntó con cara de cachorro abandonado; a sabiendas de que cuando mi madre llegara, no extrañaría un frasco, menos aún si ese frasco se hallaba "bien guardado" en el estómago de Suga.

Preparé las tazas. Yo solo. Porque él se dedicó a remolonear en el sillón, cubierto con un montón de mantas cálidas, decoradas con diseños tribales. Y cuando me senté en el sillón, acomodó la cabeza en mi regazo, tomó mi mano y la enredó en su cabello, para que lo acariciara.

Y así estuvimos en silencio. Un montón de rato. La leña se consumía en la chimenea, y lo único que se oía era el crujir del fuego chispeante y cálido frente a nosotros. Suga se levantaba cada cierto rato para sorber el té con suavidad; luego volvía a acomodarse en mis muslos, cada vez más ancho y cómodo sobre mi cadera y piernas.

—Me gusta tu yujacha, porque lo haces con miel; entonces neutraliza un poco el dulzor soso del azúcar.

—¿No te empalaga tomar yujacha con miel y azúcar? —interrogué acariciando los mechones plateados. Nuestros rostros no se encontraban, pero sabía que tenía la mueca preguntona dibujada en el rostro níveo.

—¿Por qué habría de empalagarme?

—Porque tú eres ya muy dulce. Vas a enfermarte de diabetes.

Soltó una carcajada cálida, y la vibración de su cuerpo podía sentirse sobre mis piernas. Él me llenaba de una calidez especial, una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago al que nunca le presté atención hasta ese momento; cuando me di cuenta de que sus labios podían servir más que para soltar frases de apoyo en el tono dulce de su voz, y cuando comencé a anhelar sentir su musculatura menuda entre mis brazos.

—¿Y tú no te empalagas comiendo chocolate?

Se giró sobre sí mismo, y ahora su rostro era visible y _alcanzable_. Sus ojos brillaban en el mismo color de la miel derretida, y su boca se tensó en una mueca seria e impaciente.

Esa ha sido la única vez en mi vida que he coincidido exactamente con alguien. La única.

Estaba seguro de que nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Y sé que el beso fue un desastre; porque nos reímos un montón antes de poder casi ahogarnos por culpa de nuestros labios. Y era hermoso coincidir; y tener conciencia de algo que jamás me pregunté; descubrir mi mundo entero en los brazos de Suga, sin siquiera estarlo buscando. Era hermoso estar enamorado de él.

No sé hasta qué hora nos besamos, pero creo que alcancé a ver los destellos de un amanecer gris por la ventana antes de dedicarme por completo a contemplarlo mientras dormía. La leña de la chimenea se convirtió en ceniza; mis párpados en algún instante cedieron, y cuando desperté, Suga ya no estaba entre mis brazos. Ni la taza en la que había bebido el té, ni su aroma fresco a hojas de menta y flores de vainilla.

Me levanté a buscar los frascos de yujacha que habíamos hecho juntos, pero no los encontré en las repisas donde los había dejado. Todo era demasiado real como para haberlo soñado, pero la evidencia indicaba que todo había sido una jugarreta hiriente de mi imaginación.

Me gustaba Suga, _muchísimo_ , pero nunca fui capaz de decírselo. Nos graduamos y jamás lo supo. Y ahora, cada noche buena lo recordaba, y preparaba yujacha como único recurso para recordarlo; porque cada año que pasaba, el contacto era menor entre él y yo. Y lo peor, es que mi amor solo crecía, con cada foto y mensaje escaso, yo no hacía más que anhelarlo más y más.

Cada navidad era más aburrida; porque cada año, más de mis amigos conseguían pareja. Justo unos días antes, me había enterado de que Asahi estaba emparejado con Noya. Idiotas. Los llamé para felicitarlos y regañar a cada uno por lo mucho que se habían demorado en aceptarlo. Bokuto me hablaba de sus planes de adoptar junto con Akaashi; e incluso Shimizu, -que es una enemiga total de las redes sociales- subía fotografías de las cenas románticas que tenía con alguno de sus millones de pretendientes. Me alegraba por ellos, pero no podía evitar la punzada de envidia en la boca del estómago cuando me platicaban sobre sus vidas amorosas.

Esta nochebuena, cambiaría la rutina. Definitivamente. En vez de comprar yuja y miel para preparar té, gasté todo mi presupuesto para comprar la botella del mejor vino que encontré en una tienda refinada de productos extranjeros. Combinaba bien con la carne roja y los espárragos; así que era una buena decisión.

Cuando llegué al departamento, había una figura pequeña y menuda apoyada en cuclillas contra la puerta blanca. Tiritaba de frío a pesar de estar enfundada en un abrigo rojo grueso; y cubierto con una bufanda, un gorro, y unos mitones en tonos celestes y blancos. Fui a ayudarle, pensando que era algún borracho tempranero despechado y triste por el ambiente festivo, que se había equivocado de piso. Pero no. Cuando me miró con ojos iridiscentes, y enanchó la curva de sus labios hasta casi tocar el lunar en su pómulo izquierdo, no me quedó duda alguna de que se trataba de Suga.

Se irguió rápidamente, y pude ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante que soltó mi mano, una vez fue capaz de alcanzar el equilibrio para permanecer de pie. Se sacudió un poco el frío sin éxito, y comenzó a hablar con esa voz dulce que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

—Confié en Asahi. Sí era tu casa.

Lucía más nervioso de lo que yo recordaba. Suga nunca se cortaba frente a mí. Quizás era porque yo me sentía tan extraño que no sabía cómo reaccionar. El único regalo que había pedido durante navidad a la nada durante los últimos cuatro años estaba materializado frente a mí, y yo no tenía idea de cómo procesar tantísima felicidad.

—Sigue siendo cálida, igual que la de mis padres; pero el departamento es más pequeño, y no tiene chimenea. —abrí la puerta, y dejé que entrara.

Entre la torpeza de ambos, casi dejamos caer la fuente de ensalada de patata que traía entre sus manos, y ahí me di cuenta de que venía cargado con un montón de cosas: una caja del tamaño de una pelota de volleyball; una bolsa negra llena de pelotas redondas y pesadas; y una bolsa de papel con figuras circulares envueltas en papel de periódico. Aunque pasara la vida entera, Suga nunca dejaría de sorprenderme; ni de causarme curiosidad.

—Sobró ensalada de patata con mayonesa y tocino de la cena que le hicimos a los niños en el hospital. Espero que no te moleste que sean sobras. ¡Pero te prometo que está buenísima! Ay, no quiero verte enojado tan pronto...

—No estoy enojado, Suga. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—No sé. Supongo que te di razones suficientes.

Cerré la puerta, y me senté en el suelo de madera junto a él. Dejé la fuente con ensalada de patata a un lado, y le pedí que me mostrara lo que traía en las bolsas.

—Traje yuja, y miel, para que hiciéramos té; y los frascos que me llevé ese día porque supuse que no tendrías... —no dejé que siguiera hablando, porque los besos sí pasaron, y yo nunca lo soñé.

—Creí que esa noche había sido un sueño, Suga. De verdad tú y yo... —era muy raro que yo me sonrojara, me costaba un montón, pero ahora sentía las mejillas y orejas arder a una temperatura de mil grados.

Suga lo hizo fatal, porque estaba aún más rojo que yo. Asintió suave con la cabeza y me miró con seriedad.

—Nos besamos. —susurró. Casi inaudible. Manteniendo el secreto intacto de tantos inviernos sin él.

—Y por qué te fuiste...

No sonaba a pregunta, ni a reproche. Sonaba a afirmación sin convicción. Y recordé lo estrictos que eran sus padres, y el futuro que querían los míos para mí. Lo difícil que fue decirles todo y que lo aceptaran. Tomó meses de silencio incómodo y doloroso. Y supongo que para él fue igual o peor. Todo estaba clarísimo; y de todas formas, nunca odié a Suga, ni lo responsabilicé de nada.

—Perdón, Daichi.

Lo abracé. Traté de hacerlo despacio, para que no le doliera lo mucho que ansiaba su presencia. Pero Suga me estrechaba apretado y fuerte, con los sollozos ahogados en la garganta, y las lágrimas mojando mi sweater azul de cachemira suave. Me partía el corazón oírlo llorar. Dolía más que todos los años de ausencia; más aún que todos los silencios no pactados entre ambos.

—Suga, yo te amo. Vamos a preparar yujacha.

Era como si nunca hubiésemos perdido la rutina del té. Seguía comiéndose las semillas, y la miel a cucharadas. Seguía sonriendo brillante y hermoso, y seguía siendo una contradicción invernal; entre su apariencia fría y su personalidad cálida.

Cenamos mientras charlábamos de nosotros, y era increíble cómo logró todo lo que deseé para él. Aún era esa persona hermosa y dulce que conocí; el chico refrescante con su bondad infinita, sus coqueteos traviesos y el enigma en torno a él, aunque ahora era todo un poco más claro y hermoso.

Volvió a adueñarse del sillón, de las mantas cálidas y los cojines suaves; y cuando llegué a su lado, volvió a acurrucarse en mi regazo. Afuera la nieve caía sorda sobre el pavimento, y las luces de la ciudad, con su brillo sempiterno, le daban a su cabello una coloración azulada inhabitual en él. Era hermoso, quizás aún más que antes; y seguía haciéndome cosquillear el estómago con solo mirar su rostro. Nuestros labios tenían memoria, y esta vez el beso sí salió bien. Y reímos de nuevo, pero de puro júbilo. Quizás un poco por la borrachera de la hipoxia y la del vino, fue que reímos tanto. Porque me faltaba el aire de besarlo con tantas ansias; y sus abrazos apretados no contribuían mucho a mi respiración.

—Daichi, yo también te amo.

Se levantó de mi lado, y tuve miedo de que se desvaneciera otra vez. Desapareció por unos instantes que me parecieron horas, y volvió con el daruma que le regalé hace como mil navidades atrás. Me reí, porque el regalo sí era muy malo y gracioso, pero Suga en ese momento me hizo creer que estaba completamente feliz de recibirlo cuando se lo entregué. Se sentó junto a mí, y dejó un plumón negro sobre mis manos.

—Era muy malo tu regalo, nunca quise admitirlo. —se rió con ojos chinitos mientras observaba al muñeco redondo sobre su regazo—. Pero con los años fui apreciándolo. Porque le dibujamos el ojo juntos, y compartimos _algo_. Y ganamos las nacionales, pero no estuvimos ahí para pintar de negro la otra cuenca.

Tomé su mano junto con la mía, para que ambos sujetáramos el lápiz. Y dejé que los dos pintáramos el otro ojo. Salió un círculo deforme, pero para mí era perfecto, porque era con él.

—Le cambié el sentido en estos años. El primer ojo, fue por habernos conocido y por haber compartido tantos momentos. —Suga inhaló profundo y se mordió el labio inferior. Sus mejillas se tiñeron en el carmín suave característico que tanto me gustaba, y valiente como siempre; prosiguió—. El segundo sería de cuando lográsemos reencontrarnos, y compartir la vida.

Atiné solamente a besar su frente. Porque no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía por él. Si él quería una vida conmigo, ya estaba pagado de todo hasta el fin de mis días.

—Para siempre, Koushi.

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic muy atrasado, pero que me hizo llorar mientras lo escribía. 
> 
> -C <3


End file.
